Fighting Melancholia
by xoxofalling-dreamsxoxo
Summary: "I promise, I'm not going to leave you. Because if I leave you, you will be all alone. I don't want to see you cry anymore, so I will never leave your side..." Miku shook her head, trying to rid herself of day dreams. "Baka!" She started referring to herself,"He would never say that!"


_**Hello ^-^**_

_**I hope you enjoy my story~ This is one of the first I have ever written D:**_

_**I would be very grateful if you reviewed!**_

_**Thank you~ **_

_**(Little information about the story)**_

_**So this is primarily going to be a MikuxKaito story, some of it is based on of things that have happened to me in the past . I'll try to keep it upbeat and happy in future chapters but this ones gonna be a little sad. :(**_

_**I'm going to put character descriptions on the beginning chapters, just so you have more insight about their past and personalities. I'll most likely put up 2 character descriptions per chapter~**_

_**Anyways, enough rambling!**_

_**~L.**_

* * *

Character Description~~~~

Pt. 1

Miku Hatsune, a 16-year-old girl. She was a sophomore in high school. She had a brother who was currently 18, Mikuo. Mikuo really paid little to no attention to her. She and her brother both enjoyed leeks greatly, if was by far their favorite food! Her best friend was Rin Kagamine, who was now 15. Miku would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on someone~ Sure, Miku was short for her age (about 5'2) and easily fooled, but she was quick to see hurt in others and sympathize with them. But she was hurting as well, hurt from the pain of ex's and bullying. But she didn't complain, she kept it inside like it had never happened. She filled her head with daydreams, so much so, she began to wonder if her dreams really did exist and if the real was a dream. She was an optimistic girl, always looking for new opportunities. She often put other before herself, caring for those who are hurt emotionally, even though she was hurting the most of all. But she was OK with that. She knew she could hold it inside. But there was also a different side with her. Miku had attempted suicide in the years tried twice, and both times was she saved by Kaito. Even though he wasn't with her, he knew all the right things to say. She convinced herself she was such a failure. Maybe it was true. Or maybe it wasn't. If it hadn't been for him… well, she wouldn't be living still. But she was all better now fortunately. She knew better, and she knew anything would get better, even a broken heart.

Kaito Shion. He was 17 years old, an uplifting attitude made people practically surround him. Kaito was junior in high school. He was emotional stable, for the most part that is. Everyone carries around a pain, but was fortunate enough to only carry a small piece. He got crazy at points, he was a hyper teen, whats more to say? Kaito was 7 months older than Miku. She meant a lot to him, so very much. He was a popular kid in his high school, he played basketball and soccer. He used to be mean but ever since her met her, he couldn't help but smile practically always. He became a sweet guy who really changed his attitude around. Kaito became that guy in school that practically had a crush on and would die if he even uttered a word to them. He was best friends with a boy named Len Kagamine, who also played soccer on the same team as him. He had a sister, Kaiko and a brother, Akaito. Kaito had considered Miku to be his best long distance friend. They had known each other for sometime now, about a year. He also had an on and off girlfriend, Luka. Did he truly love her? The answer was no. He did not love her in that way. She was special to him, just not special in that way. If he were to be honest he would say he was using her more than anything. Using her to get over another girl he knew wouldn't work out…

* * *

Fighting Melancholia

Chapter 1

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Plopping down on her cushy bed, a certain teal haired 16-year-old let a placid sigh escape her frail, pink lips. She picked up her iPhone that was beside her, looking at the messages appearing on her lock screen. Her slender fingers encased the phone in the palm of her hand as she scanned it. A messages from a certain someone made the corners of her lips go up. After all, he was one of the few people with the ability to making her smile like that, a genuine smile. A small relief was lifted from her shoulders for everyday she couldn't wait to talk to him. Everyday she stayed up late to talk with him. Never a night had they failed to talk.

She never unlocked her phone to read the full message, just to see there was a notification from him made her insides jump a little. Placing her phone back on the bed, she pulled out the hair ties that had held up her long teal locks. Hopping up from the bed, she ran a comb through her hair while she walked over to the mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the phone glint, symbolizing a new message. She ignored it for the time being as she took off her skirt and replaced it with pajama shorts, her vest replaced with a loose t-shirt the hung down further then her shorts. Taking a concluding look at herself in the body length mirror, she nodded and stretched then made a running jump onto her bed, landing face first. She pressed the home button her phone and rolled over to her back. The time at the top of the screen read 11:43pm. She was used to it, the long hours of staying up, sacrificing sleep just to talk to him. Insane, right? All this more a guy she never even met. Miku ran her hand through her lengthy hair.  
_This will be a long night…_

* * *

He was always there for her.

One of the only ones who would listen to her silent cry.

The only one who would help her.

The one who knew her most.

Oh, for all the times he had wished to embrace her and never let her go. To just hold her there and to tell her everything would be alright. Oh how he wished. But alas, they had both grown to hate the same thing, distance. Never once were they able to meet. Both lived across the country from each other. They meet online and talked since then. Everyone disapproved, for the fear that he was only a bad man taking advantage of a younger girl. No, there was no way this guy was bad. He was no harm. He was just perfect. Flawless.

People often compared the two, seeing how they were so alike. One of the only differences from each other was time. Due to time zones, he was 3 hours behind her, leaving a small time to talk. But every moment they had, they spent it talking. Never had one not replied. Never. They dreamed of meeting each other. But dreams are meant for sleeping. They knew they would never have the opportunity to meet each other. Well, not for years at least. Each day they planned something new to do, whether to just cuddle or travel the world together, they thought of it all. Every Friday they would FaceTime and fall asleep with each other still on the phone. They both knew how to cheer each other up, they knew each others thoughts and unspoken hatreds. They could read each other like an open book.

* * *

Miku's fingers scanned over her phone as she scrolled down the list of messages between her, Len and Kaito. It was always fun talking to them, they were so easy to talk to! They were her true family... Her current family didn't even notice she existed. They even forgot her birthday, and never had they once made her dinner. Miku was adopted, she true parents were shot and killed. She was luck enough to have a family to adopt her but sometimes she wished she could just live alone. It seemed like she was already half the time! They only time they talked to her was when she had chores or rent was due. Yes, rent. She had to pay to live in her 'parents' house. She barely had enough money as it was and she was to give 75% up at the last Friday of the month.

"It's to teach you responsibility and show there is nothing free in life..." Her 'mothers' voice resounded in her head. She was wrong though. There was something free. Love. Love was absolutely free and unconditional. Something Miku grew up without in life. Love. Her parents wouldn't get her anything unless she bought it from them. But love was the only thing that couldn't be bought. Something she craved to feel, something she wished upon stars for. _Childish am I... Get your heads out of the clouds Miku. Dreams only exist in sleep... _She mentally scolded herself and slapped herself lightly on the cheek to wake up from dream land. Her phone was still illuminated with new messages appearing rapidly. Miku wasn't in mood to talk. No, she wasn't angry at them, she could never be. She lied on her bed, phone adjacent to her hand. She stared at her ceiling, no thoughts filled her mind. It was an empty void. The wind from outside picked up and caused her curtains the fly with the wind. She couldn't care less if she had her window was wide open in the middle of December. Nope, not a care in the world. Finally, she was a brought to her senses as she heard a car screech outside her house. She jumped up immediately, looking around her room frantically as if she didn't know where she was. She sighed, realizing she was still in her crappy room. Springing up from her bed she closed the window shut. Even after all the time she had spent spaced out, Len and Kaito continued on talking. She couldn't help it when a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. She wasn't cold or stone-hearted, well, at least not when she was around any of her friends. Her environment made her down, even though she tried to ignore it, it was inescapable, she couldn't run or hide. She didn't want to sulk in her own misery, she wanted to be happy! But looking around, all she noticed were the flaws. There were blotches of paint missing and nothing hung on her wall. Her closet door was falling off its hinges. She sighed shaking her head then jumped atop her mattress on the floor. She groaned into her pillow and kicked against the bed, letting out her frustration. Miku had held out on checking her phone but seeing that there was nothing else to entertain her, she felt around for her phone until she got a firm grip on it. She unlocked her phone and started to join in on their conversation.

New Messages!

To : Miku ; Shota(Len)

From: Kaito

Len, no. Just stop. There will most defiantly be a zombie apocalypse in the near future!

To: Kaito; Miku

From: Len

Stfu, you and your damn apocalypse.

To: Miku;Shota

From: Kaito

Well I know who I won't be protecting when it happens :p

To: Kaito; Miku

From: Len

Kaito! You can't leaving Miku to fend for herself~!

To: Miku ; Shota

From: Kaito

Baka. Speaking of Miku, where is she?

To: Kaito ; Len

From: Miku

I'm here guys ^^

To: Miku ; Shota

From: Kaito

Quiet tonight, aren't we, Ms. Hatsune?

The lights in Miku's room flicked, meaning she had to go to bed. After 12pm, her 'family' shuts off all the electricity, forcing her to sleep. _Maybe one day I could pay to have my electricity on later... _I pondered to myself.

To: Kaito ; Len

From: Miku

Ah, lights flickering! Night guys! :)

To: Miku

From: Kaito

Good Night Miku~ Ily

(Miku Pov)

I couldn't help but blush. He's just so sweet. Oh, and yeah, every time he says something like that he never texts it with Len in the group. I'm not sure why, I've just never had wondered. There must be a good reason for it, right? Anyways, don't get me wrong - Kaito tells me he loves me a lot! But he always just uses that stupid acronym! I mean, not like I really care or anything... Haha no way! Kaito was a friend. A friend. I just always hoped he was meaning the version I meant when I typed back. . .

To: Kaito

From: Miku

Ilyt, see ya!

I had sent it in the nick of time. Just after the lights fluttered off, leaving me in the darkness, my phone softly glowing. I powered it down and rested my head on the pillow. I let my eyelids closed, visions of a happier life played in my head. I life where I was with them all the time... I life where I was with Kai...to...

_And with that, my vision went dark as my dreams carried me away and cooed my problems with beautiful scenes I will never again come to remember._

* * *

There is the story of a boy and a girl.

A boy and a girl who saved each other from the evils of the night and the depressions of the heart.

Together they would battle through hate and harm.

They would become stable by holding on each other.

And because of love, they would never let the other fall.

* * *

_**I feel all fancy writing a little poem at the bottom XD**_

_**Well, if you made it this far please review!**_

_**I promise you, future chapters will be MUCH longer! I just really wanted to introduce the characters mainly in the first chapter since Vocaloid don't exactly have defined personalities. **_

_**I'll most likely update this story once a week~ (hahahhaha no way, I'm bad with dead lines "OTL)**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~L. **_


End file.
